Kazumi's Fight
by Qiana King
Summary: Haborym made her suffer in more than one way. Kazumi is now a Flame Haze, contracted to the Judge of Reversal-and she has some revenge to take. (Note: Rated T because I'm paranoid. Will work on full-blown story for NaNoWriMo.)


Kazumi's Fight

A Shakugan no Shana Fanfiction

All rights go to the original owners. I will never, ever, ever, own Shakugan no Shana. If I did, there wouldn't just be Shana and Yuji.

* * *

Kazumi stood with her hands clenched. The ground around her cackled with her magenta flames. Her left leg was bloodied, and her right arm hung useless at her side.

She'd made it.

She stumbled forward, knowing that this fight would be her last, but not truly caring. She cared that the people she loved would miss her, but she did not want to let these men—no, this creature—to get away. She stood before the conjoined twins, who were trapped by her fire. She was hoping that their only strength was artillery, but she doubted it was. If it was, they would probably be dead.

"What is this for, Yoshida Kazumi-San?" one of them asked. She took a step forward. She was about fifteen feet away from them. "Is this some type of revenge?"

She took another step, and then started to run. She deigned not to speak to them.

"Is this for the world, or is this for a actual reason?"

She jumped into the air, ignoring that pain in her wounded leg, and flashed her arm in a downward motion, making a blade of flames in her hand.

He dodged, but barely. The cloak they wore made it hard to move.

"Kazumi-Chan, answer him." The voice came from the arm-strap that twisted along her arm, holding knives that were there should her flame fail. Kazumi landed nimbly on the ground.

"This is for those that you don't remember." She darted forward and sliced again. Once again, he barely dodged. "For those you didn't know." She extended the sword and slashed upward. "For those you despised." She ran towards him again. "And this is not only for those you mercilessly slaughtered, this is for those you left defenseless!" And then she jumped. "This is for Khamsin Nbh'w!" She sliced downward. She was no longer shy, as she had been in their earlier battle. There, she'd wanted no one to get hurt, or to even fail.

Now, she wanted his blood.

Golden flames circled up the arm-band, showing her lord's approval of her cause.

Shana, Yuji, Wirehelamina, and Rebecca stared through the device that allowed them to see all of this. "Th-that's Kazumi?" Shana asked in shock. This was not the Kazumi she knew. The Kazumi she knew was shy, loving, and cheerful. She was determined and strong, yes, but not like this!

They hissed as they dodged again.

Unrestricted spells surrounded them, and they sent their flames at her. She sent her flames at them in return, canceling each with an explosion as she charged forwards. Golden flames raced around their feet as they tried to step back. They sent a powerful system at her, which should have crushed her right arm. Her lord's flames quickly wrapped around the useless arm, reversing the affect of the system and healing her arm.

She raised her right arm and doubled the size of the sword over her head. She swung downward, then came from the side. With each move, she was faster. The two men knew the end of the fight. They just didn't know how long it could last.

She swung the other direction, causing them confusion. Was she so angry she couldn't think about what she was doing? She'd been less strait forward in their last fight.

Then she swung again, and an unrestricted system appeared in the air. It surrounded them quickly. From the system exploded seven swords, which flew at them. One of them quickly blasted them back, but they curved with the explosion and became double the knives, flying inward and digging into both of their skin.

They grunted in pain and the knives exploded. Kazumi was now standing right in front of him, a katana in each hand. Letting out a battle cry, she rushed forward and swung at them from her left, calculating their dodge and lengthening the following up sword to account for that.

They had no chance.

There was a brief moment when Kazumi tasted victory. Sweet victory for the one who protected her at the cost of his life.

If she'd had the chance, she would have taken down the professor, but Sale had destroyed that killer for her.

And then her enemy exploded, pieces of metal and the conjoined twin's flame flying everywhere. Kazumi screamed in pain, but even as her revenge tore through her flesh, she could only think that she had done right. The world never needed a person—no, people—that heartless, that brutal. That truly emotionally detached that there was nothing, save their own glory, for which they would give their life.

* * *

Kazumi stood on some sort of gray . . . Nothingness. She blinked, but she didn't really blink. She didn't have to look around. She knew what was in front of her, to her side, and behind her. "Is this the after-life?" She asked, somehow turning around without truly moving to look at the person who stood behind her.

"Yeah." He said. "How do you feel?"

"It feels . . . Strange."

He reached out and offered his hand to her. She took it. He pulled a little, but not really, and she stepped, in a way, towards him. "Am I . . . moving?"

"No. It takes a while to get used to."

"Oh. How long?"

"Time doesn't matter. It just takes a while."

"I see." She could tell there was a place where there was light that she was supposed to go through. "What's through the light?"

"The other side. I guess you would say this is were we pick up people who come. Let's go."

She followed him, her hand still in his, towards the light. It became clear that there was a wall of light between the two places. She paused, slightly afraid. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's alright. You'll remember all of your lives. Just know that I love you."

She 'looked' at him in surprise, then smiled. So that was why. She didn't mind. Then she turned back to the light.

He went through first, then pulled her through.

She gasped, all the emotions and memories of her past lives flying through her mind, including the experiences she'd had in the after-life. She knew how to move now, but more importantly, she remembered fighting Khamsin, not wanting to, knowing she'd regret it, but doing it anyway.

And then, as he pulled her through, he pulled her close to him and kissed her.


End file.
